Kingdom Of Slytherin
by Anime Redneck
Summary: CoAuthored with ClassicCowboy. AU Years ago in a moment of desperation James Potter joined Voldemort in a last ditch effort to save his family. Now in a world controlled by Voldemort Harry must find his place and learn to accept the destiny he can't avoid
1. Prologue

Disclaimer" Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.

The Kingdom of Slytherin

Prologue

_Lily Potter's voice: Choices. One choice can decide everything. The choices we make determine who we are, and how we live our lives. The simplest of choices can have dire consequences on the world around you. Whether it's what house a boy chooses to be in, or which boy to mark as an equal. A single choice can make all the difference._

_15 Years Ago Godric's Hollow_

The quiet peace that normally surrounded Godric's Hollow was destroyed by a loud bang and flash of light. In the living Room the Dark Lord Voldemort dueled his archenemy James Potter. Wands flashed as curses were fired back and forth. Several objects in the room shattered as a result of the battle. Voldemort easily blocked a desperate stunner from James. Voldemort flicked his wand sending a pulse of purple light that struck James in the chest. James was thrown back into a wall by Voldemort's curse. Weakly James attempted to raise his wand, which had smoke spouting from the tip due to large amount of spells cast in a short amount of time. Voldemort laughed cruelly as he flicked his wand slamming James into the wall again.

"You can't beat me Potter." Voldemort hissed.

"Who said anything about beating you? All I have to do is hold you off till Lily escapes." James said clutching his side.

"Who said I was after her? You're the one I want Potter." Voldemort said smiling evilly.

"Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?" James said weakly.

"And waste all that talent? Oh no Potter you're going to become one of my servants. Think about it you could be my greatest Death Eater nothing will be beyond your grasp."

"Never." James spat.

"If you won't join me then I'll just have to hunt down your dear wife and slowly torture and kill her and your son." Voldemort hissed angrily. "There is only one way to save her Potter. Join me." James hesitated desperately trying to think of another way, any other way, to save Lily and Harry.

"You have to do it James it's the only way." Squeaked Wormtail from behind Voldemort.

"Peter you traitor. How could you?" Snapped James.

"I'm sorry James, but it was the only way. You must see that if you fight Harry and Lily will die." Wormtail pleaded.

"The rat is correct Potter. Join me and I will spare them." Voldemort held his hand out to James.

"Alright." James whispered hanging his head in defeat.

_Fifteen years later_

Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter slept peacefully in his room at Hogwarts. That is until his alarm clock began to beep waking him up. Grumbling to himself Harry got out of bed and quickly dressed for class. He came out of his room and without knocking entered the room next door to see his best friend Ron Weasley asleep with a bit of drool hanging from his mouth. Harry smirked and shook his head.

"Wake up Ron." Harry said tossing a book that had been laying on his nightstand at Ron's sleeping form. Ron awoke with a start, and ended up falling out of bed.

"Hey what's the big idea hittin me with books at this ungodly hour." Ron said with a yawn.

"It's 7:30 Ron. We got class in half an hour." Harry said leaving the room so Ron could get dressed.

Ten minutes later Harry and Ron walked down to the common room in full uniform. Matching Black slacks, dress shirt and a dark robe with a emblem of a yellow python wrapped around the right arm marking them as members of the Slytherin class. At the back of the room a young girl with bushy brown hair dressed in a simple skirt, blouse, and plain black cloak stood staring at the ground.

"Good. You're already up." Ron said harshly. " Here carry my bags." He roughly shoved his bookbag into the girls arms.

"Ron. You know better than to order my servant around." Harry growled grabbing the bag and shoving it back in Ron's hands. "You want somebody to carry you're books get you're own mudblood. Come on Hermione." Ron was so busy griping about Harry not letting him share, that he didn't catch the apologetic look that passed from Harry to Hermione.

"Come on Harry. Not all of us can have the Dark Lord present us with a mudblood as a gift." Ron pleaded.

"He didn't give her to me he just allowed my family to keep her." Harry replied remembering the first time he had met Hermione.

_Flashback_

_Eight-year-old Harry Potter sat in the living room playing when the front door opened and his mother and father walked in. Trailing behind his mother was a small timid looking girl bushy brown hair. Curiously Harry stood and walked up to his parents._

_"Harry, this is Hermione. She's going to be staying with us from now on." Lily said softly._

_"Is that so?" hissed a voice from the doorway. Everyone in the room snapped around and stood rigidly still. A tall-cloaked figu__re with glowing red eyes stood in__ the__ center of the__ house. Hermione moved back from Lily trying to put as much distance from her and the cloaked figure as possible._

_"Lord Voldemort." James said as he and Lily kneeled._

_Dolohov__ told me that you picked up a stray during the raid tonight." Voldemort hissed staring at Hermione who stood frozen in fear._

_"Please My Lord, I sensed magic with in her and thought-" Lily started before Voldemort cut her off._

_"You thought you'd take in a mudblood did you? Well too bad there is only one use for __mudblood's__ and that is target practice." Voldemort aimed his wand at Hermione. Before he knew what he was doing Harry moved to stand protectively in front of her. Voldemort eyed him carefully. "It seems your son has taken an interest in her already Potter. He's very __brave__ most adults would not dare stand in my path. Yet here he stands knowing that defying me means death for him... He will make a great Death eater one day." Voldemort hissed putting his wand away. "So what did you want with the mudblood Lily?"_

_"My lord, I thought she would make a good playmate for my son. There are very few children his age around here." Lily said calmly even though she had been scared to death when Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and Hermione._ _Voldemort eyed them carefully._

_"Very well.__ You have been serving me well these past years. We'll call this a bonus." Voldemort hissed._

_"Thank you Lord Voldemort." James and Lily said in unison bowing at the waist. _

_With that Voldemort disappeared leaving the Potter's and their new guest alone. Harry turned around and Hermione looked up. For the first time Harry saw her bright brown eyes._

_"Hi I'm Harry." Harry said._

_"Hermione Granger." She replied._

_End Flashback_

"Harry? Pay attention Harry." Ron snapped.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What's with you mate? You were completely spaced out all the way thru Master Malfoy's potions class." Ron asked.

"Just reminiscing Ron." Harry answered truthfully.

"Whatever, I'm going to the pitch to get some practice in. You coming?" Ron asked.

"No I'm gonna go to the library." Harry replied.

"Why do you always want to go to the library?" Ron questioned. Harry shrugged.

"I like it there Ron. It's nice to have some peace and quiet once in awhile."

Ron merely shook his head and headed for the pitch. Harry headed to the library with Hermione following closely behind keeping her head down since she was not permitted to look the purebloods in the eye. Soon they made it to the library. The pair quickly found a table near the back section of the library were they knew they would not be disturbed.

"You didn't have to bring me here Harry. You could have went to the pitch if you wanted. I don't mind." Hermione said quietly. Harry shook his head.

"It's no big deal Hermione. Go ahead and pick out some books." Harry replied.

Hermione smiled briefly. As she walked off gathering a few books Harry found himself wishing she smiled more. For a long time after she came to live with him she had nightmares about her parents deaths. Many times she had come into Harry's room crying. Harry would always talk to her until she calmed down and then take her back to her room. Sometimes sleeping on her floor next to her bed incase she had another nightmare. The pair had hated being separated when Harry had gone to Hogwarts, but muggleborn were not allowed to now that Voldemort was headmaster of Hogwarts and controlled all of Wizarding England.

Hermione had once told Harry that Hogwarts used to place students in one of four houses. However, now Hogwarts used a caste system. Four classes separated students by various degrees of skill. Riddle was the lowest class; it consisted mostly of first year students and had a simple blue snake for an emblem. Next was the Grindelwald class, when a student became capable of dueling spells they were admitted into the Grindelwald class, which had a long rattlesnake as an emblem. The third class was Morgana, when a student had proven both their loyalty to Voldemort and their combat prowess they became a member of the Morgana class, whose emblem was a coiled viper. The final class was Slytherin. There were only twenty-five Slytherin students in Hogwarts at a time. They were the students most likely to become Death Eaters after graduating. Only by defeating a Slytherin student could one become a Slytherin. The emblem for the Slytherin class was a yellow Python that wrapped around the sleeve.

Harry was the youngest student to have ever been inducted to the Slytherin class. While in his first year a Slytherin student had insulted Harry's mother and challenged him to a duel. If Harry had learned one thing from his father it was to never back down from a challenge. While Harry knew very few spells, his father had taught him from an early age to defend himself. The Slytherin student was so confident in his abilities he never expected Harry to duck his first spell and grab him from behind in a sleeper hold. Harry held on till the older boy passed out leaving Harry the victor. Voldemort was so impressed that he allowed Harry one request that he would personally grant. Harry had asked that Hermione be allowed to join him at Hogwarts as his personal servant. Though in truth Harry simply didn't want to be separated from Hermione. Voldemort granted his request, and Hermione was allowed to accompany and sit in on all of Harry's classes.

Harry was broken from his thoughts as Hermione sat down with a stack of books. Hermione looked at Harry and handed him a book.

"Here this should help you with your potions essay." Hermione said quietly.

"But that essay's not due for two weeks." Harry exclaimed.

"So you'll get a head start." Hermione replied.

"Oh come on Hermione." Harry pleaded.

"Honestly Harry, you'd flunk out if I didn't make you do your homework." Hermione huffed. Harry started to reply but stopped and thought for a moment.

"Actually you're probably right." Harry admitted opening the book and taking out a quill and parchment.

Lucious Malfoy walked slowly up to the large snake statue that marked the entrance to the headmasters throne room. He paused in front the statue before it moved around revealing a winding staircase. Voldemort never bothered with a password. No one dared to enter the throne room uninvited. Lucious reached the top of the stairs and knocked.

"Enter." Hissed a voice from inside. Lucious stepped inside and immediately kneeled. The room was very dark. A few green flame torches were spread out, the windows were covered in dark green curtains, and the walls were bare of portraits.

"Master. You called for me?"

"Yes Lucious, I heard thru the grapevine that you have doubts about a certain Slytherin student." Voldemort hissed from atop his throne. A large yellow Python lay coiled around the legs of the throne.

"Yes master. Potter is becoming a powerful wizard. Yet he is not succumbing to our teachings. He remains fiercely independent and undermines the entire caste system by not taking advantage of lower students. What's more I believe he has feelings for that mudblood of his." Lucious ranted.

"Don't be so delusional Malfoy." Voldemort responded lazily. "Potter is one of the most gifted students to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts: Academy of Shadows. He will make a fine addition to our ranks. Perhaps your mistrust in him is due to the fact that he has repeatedly defeated your son's attempts to become a member of the Slytherin class." Voldemort hissed eyeing Malfoy carefully. "No matter. Potter is no threat to us. However, do keep a close eye on him. We wouldn't want any unfortunate surprises."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lord Bane

_6 years ago_

_Ten yea__r old Harry Potter panted heavi__ly as he raised his wooden sword to a guard position. His father stood across from him in the back yard of the home in Godric's Hollow, his own wooden sword held lazily in his hand._

_"You are a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor Harry, __you must show no fear." James said as he lunged forward and knocked Harry off his feet sending his sword tumbling through the air landing a few feet from him._

_"I'm not afraid." Harry growled as he rolled away from his fathers' next attack. In one motion Harry grabbed his sword and spun around to block another strike from his father._

_"Not bad son." James smirked before he renewed his attack. "Gryffindor's believe in courage above all." A loud crack rang out as Harry blocked another strike. "Gryffindor's never betray their own." James growled as another strike forced Harry back. "Gryffindor's __never retreat."__CRACK__"We are the soldiers on the front line of whatever battle we find ourselves in." __CRACK "Gryffindor's__never surrender."__With a fierce blow James got thru Harry's defenses knocking him to the ground once more. "A Gryffindor's first duty is to protect those he cares most about. Can you do this Harry? Are you ready for the responsibility? Could you give everything you have to protect your Mother or Hermione if they were in danger?" James asked. Harry pondered these questions for a moment. The thought of his best friend Hermione in any danger only strengthened his resolve._

_"I can." Harry said as he stood and raised his sword once more._

_"Prove it.__ Prove you__'__r__e__ not just a waste of space__"__ James taunted.__ Harry braced himself as his father rushed him sending a flurry of blows his way. "Don't spend all your time defending Harry, attack!" Harry tried to keep up with his father, but a blow came his defenses again, and he was struck on the thigh, arm, and chest in quick succession. James sighed as he watched Harry fall on his back and groan in pain. "You are not ready for what lies ahead of you." James said as he turned and headed for the house. Then he paused and called over his shoulder. "Tomorrow I'm sending Hermione to an orphanage. She doesn't belong here."_

_"NO!" Harry shouted and jumped his feet. Magic energy coursed through his vein with such __force he thought he might burst. A__n__ emerald green aura appeared around Harry as he instinctively channeled the energy into his hands and feet. With a cry Harry dashed forward kicking up a dust trail in his wake. James barley managed to raise his sword and block Harry's attacks. Quickly James ducked and swiped at Harry's legs, but Harry immediately jumped and flipped over his fathers head. Harry landed and put all of his strength into one attack__ and__ swung with all his might. The tip of the wooden sword dragged across the ground before moving upward to fast for J__ames to follow. The blow stuck J__ames across the face sending his glasses flying. Time stood still for a moment before James glared at Harry and swung his sword. The magical force behind the swing knocked Harry to the ground hard, even though the sword __had never touched him.__ James breathed deeply and calmed himself. Wordlessly his summoned his glasses and walked over to his son. Harry looked up and saw his father with a kind smile on his face as he held his hand out to help Harry up._

_"Good job son, we just might make something of you yet__." James said as he pulled Harry up._

_"Dad your not really gonna send Hermione away are you?" Harry asked worriedly._

_"No son. Not today__. You have a strong courageous heart Harry. Now I can begin to teach you the lessons you will need to get by in school next year." James said as he knelt in front of Harry. "Hogwarts is not the same place your mother and I went to Harry, but what I teach __you will help you to not__ lose yourself in Hogwarts__. Remember Harry: Honor, Loyalty, and Courage."_

_"I won't let you down dad."_

_"I know son. Now come on let's get something to eat I'm starving." James smiled as he led Harry back into the house._

_Present day_

Voldemort and his Death Eaters stood in assembly in the Staff room of Hogwarts. It was decorated in Black and Green banners across the walls. The dark mark floated above their heads. Voldemort tapped his fingers impatiently on his throne.

"He's late again." Voldemort mused. Just then the doors flew open and a robed figure walked in. His face was hidden by his hood.

"It's about time Potter! You know better than to –ACK!" Snape shouted before he began to choke as the air was literally sucked from his lungs. The other Death Eaters visibly stiffened as Snape fell to his knees grasping at his throat trying to breathe.

"What did you call me Snivellus? I'm sure I must have misheard you." A quiet voice spoke from under the hood.

"M-My apologies Lord Bane." Snape gasped as the hold on him was released.

"What is with the glamour my apprentice?" Voldemort asked gesturing to James' face. "Don't hide your true face; it's nothing to be ashamed of."

James pulled back his hood and removed his glasses. As he did red slashes appeared to slither across his face before settling on the left half and turning black. His eyes also changed to a vicious yellow.

"Much better." Voldemort hissed as James came to stand by his side with his arms crossed. "Now let us get down to business, Dumbledore's brother Aberforth has been discovered in disguise in hogsmeade. He must be dealt with immediately. I grow tired of the antics of the resistance."

"Might I suggest my lord that we send two Slytherin students to deal with him? They have been getting rather anxious to get a true test of their skill." Snape offered calmly.

"And which two should we send?" Voldemort asked curiously. Snape was about to respond when Lucius Malfoy beat him to it.

"Why don't we send Lord Bane's son and his friend the Weasley?" Malfoy said with a scowl.

"Trying to remove the competition from your son's path Lucius?" Voldemort hissed. "Aberforth is a formidable opponent. I called this meeting because he requires the attention of a senior Death Eater to deal with him."

"My son will not lose. Send him my master, you will not be disappointed." James replied coldly while staring at Malfoy.

"Very well, if he fails then the task shall fall to you Lord Bane. I shall be impressed if he even survives." Voldemort chuckled. With a wave of his hand the assembled Death Eaters began to leave the room James was about to leave when Voldemort called after him. "Not so fast my apprentice, come walk with me." Voldemort hissed as he exited through the back door.

"What do you require of me my master?" James said as he fell into step beside Voldemort.

"Are you certain you wish to send young Harry against Aberforth?" Voldemort asked.

"It is as I said my lord. My son will not fail you." James growled.

"Yet I sense that you are disturbed." Voldemort said while glancing at James. "I wonder if you are more worried than you say. After all, it would be a shame if Harry were unable to fulfill his role in my plans." Voldemort hissed.

"You need not fear my master. He will fulfill the plans that have been set for him." James said with narrowed eyes.

"Excellent, our alliance with Durmstrang is secured; soon their representative will arrive here with a contingent of their advanced students. They, alongside young Harry, and the Slytherin's shall launch an attack against Beuxbatons. With a little luck we should have the French school under our control within a month." Voldemort chuckled.

"Yes, my master. If you will excuse me, I must see my wife before the quidditch match today." James said with a bow.

"Yes of course, go see your beautiful wife, and be sure to send your son to me tomorrow so that I can give him his orders regarding Aberforth." Voldemort said as he walked away, not noticing the dark grin that passed over James' face for a moment.

At that moment Harry and Hermione were leaving Snape's Dark Arts class. As the exited the classroom Harry spotted Ron heading towards them.

"Hermione, why don't you go find my mum so you two can sit together. I'm sure dad won't be there again." Harry said softly.

"Harry I wish you wouldn't play quidditch, it's far too dangerous." Hermione replied, worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Mione, it's just quidditch, nobody's died in like three months." Harry said seriously.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Hermione whispered. Her gaze directed at her feet. She unconsciously clenched the pendant of a lion and sword that hung around her neck. It was the crest of the Potter family. Harry had given it to Hermione in an attempt to ward off any students who might try to attack her since she was muggleborn. Since the pendant signified that Hermione was the "Property" of Lord Bane's family it was usually enough to grant her plenty of protection from the students. As for when it didn't, well there was a reason that Harry was rumored to be the best of all 25 Slytherein's. Even though the pendants only purpose was to protect Hermione at school, Harry wasn't sure he'd ever seen her take it off since he gave it to her in second year.

"I promise I'll be careful ok?" Harry whispered as he stepped closer to Hermione so their faces were only inches apart. "Meet me outside the locker room after the match; we'll sneak out to hogsmeade for breakfast ok?"

"Ok. Good luck Harry." Hermione smiled before she headed off. Just as she left Ron came up behind Harry.

"You don't have feelings for that pet of yours do you Harry?" Ron asked suspiciously. Harry's body tensed for only an instant.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron. She's just a mudblood." Harry growled, angrier at himself for what he had to say then at Ron for asking the question. According to an old school rumor only one student had ever called Harry's mother mudblood. That student had been ordered to a private audience with Lord Bane and was never seen again. "Now come on, we have to get ready for the match today. Who are we playing again?"

"Malfoy's team." Ron answered as he and Harry began walking.

"What are they calling themselves this year?"

"The Hand of Judgment."

"How dramatic." Harry relied dryly.

Harry and Ron reached the locker rooms and began to get their armor on for the match. Ron and the two beaters were decked out in full steel plate armor. The three chasers in lighter chain mail armor, and Harry wearing even lighter dragon hide pads. Everyone wore a miniature shield on one arm that could expand to full size on command. Everyone also had an extendable lance on their backs. Harry placed his wand in a shoulder holster while the two beaters checked their heavy maces. Once everyone was ready Harry walked up along the bench eyeing his team.

"Okay everyone, just another walk in the park, we've played plenty of matches and haven't lost yet-"Harry suddenly paused as he say Ginny smiling hungrily at him. "It's game time Ginny, get your mind in the killing mode."

"I _am_ in the killing mode Harry." Ginny replied seductively.

"Then why are you smiling?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Because it tickles." Ginny replied still smiling at Harry.

"You need to be fixed." Harry muttered as he walked past her. He was getting sick and tired of her advances on him.

"You know you want me Harry." Ginny called out to him.

"Yeah, in bizarro world." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Why do you have to be so delusional?" Ginny snapped.

"It's better than the alternative." Harry shot back. "Come on everyone, time to mount up." Harry and the rest of the team walked out to the stables at the edge of the pitch where their Hippogriffs were waiting for them wearing armor similar to their riders. Harry walked up to his and bowed graciously. The hippogriff likewise bowed it's head and Harry grinned as he walked up and petted the hippogriff. "Hey Buckbeak, ready to have some fun?"

Next Chapter:

Quidditch: Slytherin Style


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Spell Blade

A/N: No animals were harmed in the writing of this chapter.

"Hey beautiful," James said as he entered their high balcony from their bedchamber.

"You want something," Lily responded not looking back as she continued to brush her hair.

"Whatever gave you that thought?" James asked as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're kissing my ass," his wife smiled coyly as leaned into her.

"Not yet, my dear, at the moment I'm kissing the back of your ear," he whispered as he did just that.

"Don't try to distract me, it won't work. What's wrong?" she asked pinching the back of his left hand. After a moment of strained silence, her husband finally answered.

"I'm a monster, Lily," he said in a strained voice, which caused Lily's heart to break. "Don't try to deny it; the damned mark on my arm broadcasts it to myself and the whole God-forsaken world."

"James …" Lily said turning to face him.

"How am I supposed to teach Harry to do the right thing when I don't even do it myself?" He asked, looking away from her.

"Right or wrong you're doing what you have to do to survive," Lily pulling him to her, "what you have to do so our family can survive. People like Riddle can't rule forever. Someday someone will take him down and then we can finally be able to worry about what's right and wrong. Let's just worry about getting there for right now, ok?"

"Do you ever get tired of being right all the time?" James chuckled into his wife's shoulder.

"No, it's quite an enjoyable sensation, you should try it sometime," Lily grinned cheekily. "And don't worry, someday this will be over, and we'll be enjoying some green eyed bushy haired grandbabies."

"You think … I always had Harry pegged for Arthur and Molly's youngest," James mused, "You do know Genera's the first Weasley female in generations."

Lily pulled away and glared. "That little spoiled thing? I don't think so. You just like her because she's a redhead, not every male is attracted to that. I think Harry likes books and cleverness …"

"Personally, I just want him to be happy," James said and the couple fell into silence for a few moments.

"For once, husband of mine …" Lily smiled, "We agree. Now, why don't you join Hermione and me for a Quidditch match?"

Harry and the rest of the team donned dark red robes over their armor, and stood next to their mounts waiting patiently for the gate to the quidditch pitch to open. Outside one could here the roar of the crowd. Harry looked out of a slit in the gate and saw that the sun had set. A dull red glow filled the entry ramp. Dimly Harry could here the sound of hundreds of magical lamps being lit.

"Mount up boys and girls, Game time."

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the final quidditch match of the season. Introducing first, your defending Hogwarts champions, led by Harry Potter, THE MAURADERS!!!" The crowd roared as the gate opened and Harry's team took flight. Harry was the last one out as the team began a lap of the pitch showing off for the crowd as they passed. Harry landed on Voldemorts personal box holding the quidditch cup in one arm. Harry gracefully knelt and placed the cup upon a pedestal. Voldemort smiled and nodded his head. Harry immediately returned to his hippogriff and took to the air.

The rules to a season of quidditch in England were now far different from the rest of the world. Now the best team was named the champion. From then on any team could challenge for the championship in a single match. Though it was only October, Malfoys' was the last team to challenge Harry's. Unless Malfoy won it was unlikely anyone else would challenge this year.

"And now introducing their challengers, led by Draco Malfoy, THE HAND OF JUDGMENT!!!" Malfoy's team burst out of the gate, wearing dark black and silver robes and riding thestrals. Harry noticed a few thestrals had blades attached to their hooves. In another time and place this may have been a cause for concern from Harry. Here and now, however, Harry's only thought was how long Malfoy's team would last. Well that and how long it would take to calm his mother and Hermione down after the match. If Harry's father hadn't been so adamant about Harry playing he was certain his mum wouldn't allow him to.

_Flashback_

_"So Severus, you have finally decided to sponsor a quidditch team." Voldemort hissed from his throne. "And you think that young Potter here will be a suitable captain?__ I will admit he is gifted to have become a Slytherein at his age. I was surprised to see you accept him as your personal apprentice.__"_

_"I believe he will be the best." Snape countered with a glance over his shoulder at the eleven year old boy standing behind him._

_"This is ridiculous my lord." Lucius Malfoy spat. "Quidditch is meant to be an exercise for only the most tenacious and ruthless students in Hogwarts. Potter doesn't have the stomach for this. What position could he even play?"_

_"He will be a seeker.__ He has already chosen.__" Snape answered calmly. Voldemort smirked at this._

_"Seeker?__ Surely you jest. __No one chooses to be a seeker anymore. Not if they're sane." Malfoy scoffed._

_"You don't really think the son of Lord Bane average do you?" Snape drawled as he stared at Malfoy. "Perhaps a test is in order then?" Snape took a __knut__ out of his pocket and tossed it to Harry. "Flick the coin in the air and catch it__." Snape comma__nded. Harry obediently did so catching the coin with ease._

_"You don't really think that will suffice do you Severus?" Voldemort hissed. Snape sneered and with a wave of his wand four coin__s appeared poised on each__ of__ Harry's__ hand__s__ Just then the doors opened and a cloaked figure stepped in._

_"What is going on __here.__" James asked surveying the scene before him._

_"You're just in time for the fun Lord Bane." __Bellatrix__laughed. "If the __ickle__ baby here can catch all those coins then the Dark Lord is going to make him the youngest seeker in a century." __Bellatrix's__ laughter was cut short as James glared at her and she visibly swallowed._

_"Make it ten." James said softly. Snape hesitated for a moment before waving his wand adding a coin to each side making five in each hand for a total of ten. "No. Make it ten on each hand." James said as he came to stand in front of Harry next to Snape. Behind him Voldemort chuckled. Snape once more waved his wand increasing the coins to ten on each hand. "Do not fail." James growled as he crossed his arms._

_Harry nodded. He bent slightly at the knees, his eyes half closed, he took a deep breathe and flicked the coins into the air. Like a pair of coiled vipers Harry's hands shot out immediately catching eight coins. Time seemed to slow and Harry realized the coins were to far spread out. Spinning tightly in place, Harry's hands seemed to shoot out in all directions before he ended in a kneeling position facing Voldemort. Slowly he __brought his hands forward and opened them revealing twenty coins. Harry opened his eyes and looked directly at Voldemort._

_"Will that suffice my Lord?" The only answer was Voldemort echoing laughter._

_End flashback_

The teams landed in position around the center of the pitch. Professor Pettigrew stepped out onto the field. With a flick of his wand the two bludgers and the golden snitch were released from the chest, hesitantly he reached out and picked up the quaffle. The hippogriffs crouched down like a lion ready to pounce. The thestrals stomped their feet and snorted. With a cry Pettigrew tossed the quaffle into the air and ran as fast as he could from the pitch. In an instant the teams flew into action. Ginny and a hand chaser reached the quaffle at the same time. Hippogriff and thestral met in a clash of tooth and claw. As quickly as it began it ended with Ginny flying away with the quaffle. Immediately she was flanked by her fellow chasers as they charged toward the goal. With the other two guarding her Ginny quickly scored. 10-0 Marauders.

The hand chasers quickly regrouped and raced across the pitch tossing the quaffle back and forth between them. They were halfway across when a bludger flew right between them breaking the formation. The marauder chasers quickly seized the opening and tackled the hand chasers sending them scrambling and losing the quaffle. A marauder chaser quickly passed to Ginny who scored easily once again. 20-0 Marauders.

A hand chaser quickly grabbed the quaffle and soared through the air. A marauder quickly caught up to him before he was tackled by another hand chaser. The chaser with the quaffle hurled it at the hoop, but Ron made a spectacular catch. He immediately passed the quaffle to a chaser who made it halfway across the pitch before a panel disappeared from the wall on the stands and several darts fired out of the wall. The chaser quickly rolled out of the way but dropped the quaffle. Almost instantly a hand chaser swooped in and swung her broom like a bat sending the quaffle flying where Ron barely missed it. 20-10 Marauders.

Ginny grabbed the quaffle and rushed across the field. She was just about in range for a shot when a Hand chaser came at her with his lance extended. Ginny barely had time to raise her arm as her shield magically expanded and blocked the attack. The force of the blow however, cause her to drop the quaffle. Ginny quickly gave chase as a hand chaser caught the quaffle. The two raced across the edge of the pitch, Ginny just barley behind. Suddenly a jet of fire rushed out from another panel on the stands. The hand chaser ducked down and barley passed below the flames. Ginny tried to bank to the side but ended up burning the wing of her hippogriff. She swore as she heard the bell sound signaling another goal. 20-20 Tied.

The marauder chasers grabbed the quaffle and began their run toward the goal, but Ginny was unable to keep up and as she fell behind one chaser was stuck with a bludger that knocked her off her hippogriff leaving the chaser with the quaffle on his own. Without hesitation the three hand chasers attacked the lone marauder stripping the quaffle away and forcing him to the ground. By the time all three chasers were back in the air, the hand chasers had scored three times. 50-20 Hand of Judgment.

The two enemy beaters closed in on the weakened marauder chasers preparing to take them out of the game. Their grins faded when a shadow formed over their heads. They looked up just in time to see Harry dive in from above like a bullet. Buckbeak flared his wings at the last second raking his claws across the outstretched wings of the beaters thestrals sending both careening toward the ground vainly trying to stay in the air. Harry raced toward his chasers intent on rallying them back in the game. Harry didn't get far before a hand chaser slammed into him pushing him toward the bleachers. Harry looked up and saw Malfoy dive toward him with his lance out. Harry never had time to react before the lance slammed into his shoulder. The lance shattered under the force of the impact and Harry was sent flying off buckbeak where he crashed into the bleachers.

"HARRY!!!" Hermione and Lily screamed in unison as they watched Harry fall and hit the bleachers across from them. Nervously they waited with held breathe for any sign that Harry was okay. James sat beside them calmly eating some popcorn as he began to count in his head.

Ten

Nine

Harry groaned as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. His shoulder hung at an odd angle evident that it was dislocated.

"Alright then, you wanna play nice, we'll play nice." Harry growled before slamming his shoulder into a bench. With a loud pop that made more than one wizard nearby faint, Harry popped shoulder back into place. "You wanna play rough, then let's play rough." Harry ran toward the end of the bleachers and whistled as he leaped over.

Two

One

James finished counting just as Harry leaped off the stands. He was in the air for only a moment before Buckbeak soared beneath him catching Harry on his back. James smirked as Harry raced back across the pitch. Beside him Lily and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry swooped across the field toward Ron. Harry had Buckbeak perch on top of the goal next to him as they watched the game begin to get even more intense on the other side.

"I thought the traps on the pitch were supposed to be randomized" Ron called out.

"They are." Harry replied, but he and Ron had both noticed that Malfoy and his team seemed to know where all the traps were.

"What are we gonna do Harry? Malfoy's got the whole team cornered over there." Ron said as a collective groan came from the crowd. A marauder chaser had been hit hard and knocked off her hippogriff. Fortunatley all quidditch mounts were trained to catch their riders.

"I think it's time we got both involved Ron." Harry said as he took flight. Ron nodded and quickly followed slightly behind and to Harry's right.

Halfway to the rest of their team Harry noticed a shimmering light down on the ground underneath the hand goals. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Harry whispered as the forms of two catapults appeared. With a pop the boulders magically appeared in the catapults and were launched in the air. Harry barely had time to shout a warning as he and Ron rolled to the side narrowly avoiding the boulders.

"Did you see that Harry!?!" Ron shouted behind him.

"They're throwing boulders at us Ron, how would I not see that?" Harry snapped.

Harry and Ron dodged another boulder before they reached both teams. Ron rushed in expanding his shield before he slammed it into the face of one hand chaser before executing a roll that allowed him to hit another chaser that was below him. Harry swore he saw a tooth fly after the second hit. Harry meanwhile Harry extended his lance and hurled it like a spear pinning the last hand chaser to the wall by his robes.

"Regroup, defensive formations!" Harry shouted as he watched both teams beaters engage each other in the air above him.

Voldemort watched the fierce match with barley contained glee. "Time to raise the stakes." He whispered. Almost absently he reached out and touched a glowing blue skull lying on a small table next to him. Immediately a blue energy field surrounded the pitch separating the playing field from the stands. In the center of the field a large trap door swung open and a terrifying roar preceded the creature's escape from within. Some in the crowd cheered and some screamed as the Hungarian Horntail shot out of the underground cage flying towards the players.

"Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better." Harry muttered.

Harry saw the dragon soar across the pitch breathing fire at the players as they scrambled to avoid it. Finally it settled on the hand chaser that was still pinned to the wall by Harry's lance. Without hesitating the dragon bit down on the boys leg tossing him in the air before swallowing him with one bite. Next, the dragon set his sights on one of the marauder chasers. Harry never hesitated as he flew around the dragon. Buckbeak rolled and flew underneath the dragon raking his claws along the dragons' underside. Though it failed to do any real damage it succeeded in drawing the dragons' attention. Harry flew pushing Buckbeak as fast as he could, the dragon hot on his tail. The instant before the dragon could close his jaws around Harry and Buckbeak Harry dived to the side. Harry felt the air rush as the jaws passed by him and heard the crash when the dragon slammed into the protective barrier.

Harry looked back at the dragon and noticed Malfoy go into a steep dive not far from him. Harry narrowed his eyes and saw a familiar flicker of gold on the other end of the pitch. The only problem was the dragon was still between Harry and the snitch. Clenching his jaw Harry spurred Buckbeak forward straight at the dragon. At the last moment Harry jumped off and Buckbeak went into a steep dive avoiding the dragons' jaws. Harry landed on the dragons back and sprinted across it leaping off the end. The sharp end of the tail passed a hairs breath away from Harry's face as he dove and landed on Buckbeaks back. With wings tucked and Harry ducked down as low as he could the pair dived at a fearsome speed quickly gaining on Malfoy. With uncanny grace Harry slipped past Malfoy at the bottom of the dive and with a flick of the reins Buckbeak rolled upside down placing Harry barely a foot off the ground as Harry reached out and plucked the snitch out of the air. Final: 170-50 Marauders.

"Honestly Harry, I have no idea how we made it out of that one." Ron said as he and Harry walked out of the locker room after removing their gear and getting a much needed shower.

"Sometimes it's best not to think about it Ron." Harry replied.

"I'm just saying Harry; don't you ever wonder how the hell we make it through these life and death situations without a scratch on us?"

"Nope. And what do you mean without a scratch on us? My arms gonna be killing me for a week." Harry muttered as he rubbed his shoulder. A large bruise was already turning purple. Harry looked out across the field and saw a pretty blonde wearing very tight robes walking towards them. "Don't look now Ron, but here comes your biggest fan."

"Shut it Harry." Ron snapped just before the girl reached them. "Hey Luna."

"Hello Ronald." Luna said huskily. "You may be interested to know that I may have discovered a new diet that will allow your hippogriffs to fly faster. I might be willing to share my discovery with you if you'd be willing to help me with my… experiments." Luna said as she began to trace Ron's jaw with her finger.

"I think we can work something out." Ron said with a grin.

Harry just shook his head and continued on his way knowing that his friend had completely forgotten about him for the moment. He was halfway back to the castle when he saw a tall hooded figure standing in the shadows apparently waiting for him.

"Father." Harry greeted cordially. "You came to the game today, I was surprised."

"I had some free time." Bane replied emotionlessly. "How does it feel being responsible for the death of a player?" Harry felt his insides freeze at the implication.

"That wasn't my fault!" Harry snapped. "It's not like I was controlling the dragon."

"It was you who left him helplessly pinned to the wall." Bane smirked, his face hidden in shadow.

"He wasn't my responsibility. I had more important things to worry about then the welfare of some random player." Harry shot back, trying to convince himself as much as his father.

"Of course." Bane replied consolingly. "After all, what is the life of one player against winning the game?" Bane placed a finger in his chin as though he were deep in thought. "I wonder what Hermione thinks of you now?" Harry growled and reached for his wand. With a flicker of movement Harry found his father standing in front of him holding Harry's wand wrist in one hand and his other hand gripping Harry's throat. "Don't get ahead of yourself boy. You're not ready to face me. Not yet." Bane shoved Harry back a few steps. "Voldemort requests your presence in the morning." Harry rubbed his wrist as he watched his father walk away.

Hermione waited patiently at the entrance doors for Harry. Absentmindedly wondering what could be taking him so long. She never heard the footsteps of the person sneaking up behind her. Without warning Hermione felt something strike her in the back sending her to the ground.

"Now that's more like it." Sneered Draco. "A mudblood's proper place is on her knees in front of a pureblood." Hermione jumped back to her feet quickly moved back trying to create distance between her and Draco.

"Leave me alone." Hermione muttered as she instinctively clutched the pendant around her neck. Draco laughed as Crabbe and Goyle came up behind him.

"You think you can order me around mudblood? CRUCIO!"

Draco flicked his wand, and Hermione cried out in pain as the curse hit her knocking her on her back. Draco released the curse and Hermione began to desperately crawl backwards. Several people had now gathered around them eager to watch the spectacle. Hermione knew better than to expect help from any of them though.

"Now that we have an audience the fun can begin." Draco slowly advanced on her till he was standing directly over her. He leaned over to grab her and Hermione lashed out with her foot right between his legs. A second kick hit him square in the jaw. Hermione immediately leaped to her feet and ran. She only got a few feet before Draco summoned the pendant around her neck jerking her back to the ground. "You bitch." Draco snarled. "You're going to pay for that. I'm gonna…" Draco suddenly stopped. His eyes went wide as he noticed he could see his breath in the suddenly cold air. An icy wind ripped thru the gathered crowd chilling them to their bones.

"Draco Draco Draco." A calm yet icy voice called from the crowd. Draco unconsciously swallowed. Harry stepped forward from gathered mass lighting a cigarette. "We've talked about this Draco. Touching other peoples property is against the rules." Harry said as he took a drag from his cigarette. He stopped directly in front of Draco and blew a cloud of smoke in the slightly taller boy's face. "And it pisses me off."

"Don't think all this posturing frightens me Potter. I know all about your wind elemental abilities. Besides, we both know that the only rule that matters in this school is don't get caught." Malfoy spat.

"True, and yet here you stand in front of several eye witnesses." Harry said motioning to the crowd.

"As if one would-" Draco's reply was cut short as Harry drew his wand and slammed the hilt into the bottom of Malfoy's jaw.

"Don't interrupt me." Harry growled.

"When my father hears about this Potter." Draco coughed spitting blood from his mouth.

"Oh you want to play the father game huh? Fine Malfoy, how about I tell _my_ father that you damaged something that belonged to him?" Harry grinned as Malfoy paled slightly. "Your father shudders at the very mention of my fathers name. So let's settle this between you and me okay?" Harry began to pace slightly in front of Malfoy. "Now what punishment shall suffice for this crime. I know how about you apologize to my servant that you attacked."

"How about I just kick your arse Potter." Malfoy snapped.

"A good offer, but here's my counter offer. Why don't I just kick the ever-lovin shit out of you?" Harry asked conversationally.

"In your dreams." Malfoy scoffed.

"Oh no, in reality. If I kick your ass then will you apologize?" Harry asked calmly.

"Fine." Malfoy spat.

"Okay let me double check my options here. Option A: you kick my ass. Option B: I kick your ass then you apologize. Hmmm I don't know I could use a good ass kicking." Harry said as he put one finger on his chin as if deep in thought. "I'm gonna go with option B." Harry said as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"Ten galleons on Potter." Someone in the crowd said.

"That's a good bet." Harry called out. He stretched his back out and popped his neck. "You know we've done this dance more times than I can count Malfoy. I believe I'll spice things up a bit and give these good people a demonstration of the true power of the Slytherein class." Harry said as he twirled his wand.

"Stupefy!" Malfoy shouted. A red jet of light soared out of his wand.

"Teras Kasi." There was a soft snap-hiss, and a vibrant emerald green energy blade manifested at the end of Harry's wand. The blade hummed as Harry swung it batting away Malfoy's spell. Harry grinned at Malfoy's horrified stare. "This ladies and gentlemen is called a spell blade." Harry said as slowly turned around speaking to the crowd. "The charm was invented by my father about ten years ago. It is capable of deflecting most spells, even a kedavra, and can cut thru nearly any material."

Malfoy snapped off three curses wordlessly. Harry's spell blade flashed around him batting away two curses and rebounding one back at Malfoy. Malfoy grunted as the bludgeoning charm hit him in the chest knocking him to the ground. Malfoy leaped back to his feet. Before he could fire another spell, Harry closed the distance slashing Malfoy across the arm. Malfoy screamed in pain and clutched the stump where his hand had been a moment ago. His hand still clutching his wand laid on the ground in front of him.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS POTTER!!! YOU AND THAT MUDBLOOG WHORE-ack!!!" Malfoy's scream was suddenly cut short as Harry wordlessly and wandlessly cast a constricting charm on Malfoy's throat strangling him.

"What did you say Malfoy? I'm certain I misheard you." Harry said, his voice infinitely cold.

Harry cautiously looked around at the assembled crowd, listening to the sound of Malfoy choking, before his eyes rested on Hermione. In an instant he saw a multitude of emotions play across her eyes, pleading Harry to stop. Harry closed his eyes and reached out with his free hand releasing his hold on Malfoy. "Class dismissed." Harry drew a large amount of air in around him. In a heart beat it condensed and with a thrust of his palm Harry released it sending Malfoy flying thru the open doors into the castle. Crabbe and Goyle chasing after him. Harry extinguished his spell blade and placed his wand back in his pocket as students began dispersing.

"Harry James Potter." A stern lovely voice snapped behind him.

"Oh god she said my whole name." Harry grimaced as he turned around and saw his mother standing not twenty feet from him with her arms crossed. Hermione was standing slightly behind her.

"Just what do you think you are doing smoking young man?"

"Hi mum." Harry said quietly while scratching the back of his head.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heads Will Roll

"I can't believe you told my mum that I've been smoking for the past eight months." Harry grumbled to Hermione as they headed back to the Slytherein dorms. "You promised you wouldn't say anything."

"You promised me you would stop." Hermione retorted.

"Oh yeah." Harry replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess since I'm now grounded for the next month, we won't be getting any late night breakfast like we planned."

"Just as well." Hermione replied as they reached the entrance to the dorms. "Give them to me Harry." Hermione said holding out her hand.

"Give what to you?"

"Your cigarettes."

"Mione you saw my mum summon them off me."

"Not the pack you keep in your robe pocket with the disillusionment charm on it." Hermione replied smoothly.

"Right forgot about those." Harry muttered as he took his last pack of cigarettes out and handed them to Hermione.

"Good boy, now go get some sleep." Hermione smiled.

"Yes dear." Harry replied jokingly. Only for Hermione to punch him in the arm. She turned to leave when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Harry whispered as he gently traced the red mark left on her neck from Malfoy's attack.

"I…I'm fine Harry." Hermione replied suddenly out of breath.

"Ok, I have to meet Lord Voldemort in the morning so why don't you just go help mum with her classes ok?"

"Alright, goodnight Harry."



The next morning Harry made his way to Lord Voldemorts chambers. Harry entered finding Voldemort surveying a large map that took up the majority of his wall. The map portrayed the current status of Europe. Areas controlled by Voldemort were a dark green, marking all of Britain and some of France.

"You summoned me my Lord?" Harry asked as he kneeled in the center of the room.

"Yes Harry, come stand over here." Voldemort motioned with his hand. Harry stood and walked over to stand at Voldemorts side. Harry waited patiently as he stared at the map. "I heard that last night you dismembered Draco Malfoy."

"That couldn't have been me sir, I'm very mild mannered." Harry replied smoothly. 'I should have killed him for touching Hermione' Harry thought.

"Was the attack really necessary Potter?" Voldemort asked calmly.

"Is that a trick question?" Harry replied seeming confused. Voldemort chuckled softly to himself.

"A great many things will soon be changing Harry. Tell me, do you know the purpose of the four classes in Hogwarts?"

"The Riddles are the lowest meant to serve all above them. The Grindelwalds next are little more than berserkers, soldiers for the front line. Then the Morganas, they become assassins and spies. Finally the Slytherins, we are the ones who will one day be Death Eaters." Harry recited from memory.

"Very good. Do you know how you differ from all the other Slytherins Harry?" Voldemort asked casually. As he began to walk around the room gazing at the many object that adorned the walls.

"No my lord." Harry answered, his brows furrowed in thought as he fell in step behind Voldemort.

"You Harry are the most powerful student in this academy, perhaps even more powerful than some of my current Death Eaters. One day you will stand by my side as a Dark Lord just like your father. In another year when Severus completes your training you will begin your final apprenticeship under my tutelage. In the meantime, tomorrow, a group of students will arrive from Drumstrang. They will be assisting the Slytherins in an upcoming… project that I have planned. Do show them the proper hospitality deserved for our allies." Voldemort hissed.

"Of course my lord." Harry replied.

"But that is not why I have called you here today. The reason I have summoned you is you have been selected for a special task that I need completed." Voldemort stopped pacing and stared directly into Harry's eyes. "You and your friend the Weasley are to go to hogsmeade tonight and deal with a spy that has been discovered." Voldemort conjured a roll of parchment and handed it to Harry. "All the information you will need is contained here."

"Capture or kill my lord?" Harry swallowed.

"Either will please me."



Harry walked down the halls still pondering the task Voldemort had given him when a voice echoed throughout the castle.

"All Slytherin students report to the dueling arena. A challenge has been issued."

Harry quickly turned heading toward the arena. Someone had officially challenged for entry into the Slytherin class. The duel was already underway when Harry arrived. Nearly all the Slytherins and several students who were not in class at the moment stood at the edge of the miniature roman arena. In the center Blaise Zabinini fought with Ginny. Given the shape Blaise was in already Ginny was about to become the newest Slytherein.

Blaise gasped for air holding his viridian spell blade before him. Ginny stood across from him a wide smile on her face as she twirled her short magenta spell blade, her robes opened in the front revealing a very short skirt and tight blouse. Quickly she darted across the gap between them. With a flick of her wrist Ginny easily deflected Blaise's blade and slashed him across the chest. Blaise howled in agony and clutched the wound. Ginny raised her hands to the praise of the crowd all the while still smiling sadistically. Blaise pulled himself to his feet warily eyeing Ginny's blade. Even though it was half the size of Blaise's own it allowed her to make devastating hit and run attacks. Blaise blinked and that was all Ginny needed. She closed the distance once more and avoided Blaise's attack with ease. With an almost casual swing Ginny sliced thru Blaise's hand severing his fingers and wand before stabbing him in the knee. Ginny raised her hand to the roaring crowd once more basking in the attention.

"Please have mercy. I beg you." Blaise sobbed.

"Mercy?" Ginny giggled. "Those who ask for mercy are too weak to deserve it." Without a second thought Ginny spun on her heel and decapitated him. His body stayed upright for a moment before it fell lifelessly to the ground. Ginny closed her eyes savoring the moment. The crowd roared again and a coiled python appeared on Ginny's sleeve, marking her as the newest member of Slytherin.

Harry turned to leave when a short woman with curly red hair approached him.

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry greeted politely.

"Harry dear, how are you?" Molly Weasley asked. "You look as if you haven't been eating properly. No doubt that mudblood of yours is neglecting her duties to take care of you."

"Hermione does just fine Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied evenly.

"Worse then a house elf that one is." Mrs. Weasley whispered to herself, though not so softly that Harry missed it. "I do wish you'd let me train her. She would make a much more suitable slave when I get done with her."

"Why are you here Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked changing the subject.



"Mistress Bellatrix sent me a message telling me Ginny would be entering Slytherin today." She answered proudly.

Bellatrix has been training Ginny? Interesting.' Harry thought.

"If you'll excuse me Mrs. Weasley, I have to be on my way." Harry moved to pass her when she caught his arm.

"Harry you will be joining us for the holidays won't you? I'm sure Ginny would love to have you for Christmas."

"I'm not sure Mrs. Weasley; you'll have to ask my mother." Harry answered neutrally. A scowl crossed Mrs. Weasley's face so quickly that if Harry hadn't been expecting it he would have missed it.

"And I am afraid we will have to decline Mrs. Weasley." Replied Lily as she walked up behind them.

"Get to class Harry." Lily said calmly. Harry gave a quick farewell then strode off.

"Lily dear, so good to see you." Molly greeted with forced cheerfulness.

"Likewise Molly."

"You should really reconsider coming to my house for Christmas Lily. I really feel it would give our children the chance they need to hit it off. I can see a definite attraction between the two of them." Molly giggled.

'Not bloody likely.' Lily thought resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I'll think about it and get back to you. In the meantime, I have a class to teach. If you'll excuse me."

Later that night Harry and Ron made their way into Hogsmeade. Walking swiftly through the streets with their hoods pulled up, taking care to keep an eye on their surroundings.

"Isn't this exciting Harry." Ron whispered fervently.

"Could you try and focus for one moment?" Harry muttered.

"Hey, I can focus." Ron replied.

"Yeah on Luna." Harry shot back.

"What have you got against Luna Harry? She's a saint."

With the light of the full moon shining into the dungeon Luna Lovegood made a few notes on parchment, before picking up a muggle stun gun.



"Muggles have the best toys." She murmured. She pressed the switch causing sparks to fly from the pronged tips. A large werewolf in the cage in front of her growled and snapped its jaws.

"Everyone's been looking at it the wrong way; it's not the human form that's your true form, Mr. Lupin, but your werewolf form. I'll make you aaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllll better, puppy."

Harry and Ron entered the tavern. Ron nervously glanced around the empty room as Harry calmly walked over and sat at a table kicking up his feet.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"What? As long as we're here we might as well get something to drink." Harry replied as an old man walked out from the back room.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I am closed for the evening." Said Aberforth.

"Aberforth Dumbledore, by order of the dark lord you are under arrest for treason." Ron said pulling out his wand.

"Arrest? I very much doubt that, you're here to kill me aren't you?" Aberforth replied

"Well that all depends on one very important question… Have you got any cigarettes?" Harry asked.

"A boy of your age should not divulge in such habits, Mr. Potter."

"You know who I am?" Harry asked cautiously.

"There are few in our Order who do not know of you Harry. Your father was once one of the best of us. To think that he now serves Voldemort." Aberforth sighed.

"Enough talk old man!" Ron shouted as he prepared a curse. Aberforth calmly thrust his palm out casting a banishing charm that sent Ron flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Harry immediately reacted kicking his table across the room, and rolled to his feet. Aberforth calmly placed his hand out and stopped the sliding table.

Harry swiftly drew his wand and ignited his emerald green spell blade. Spinning in place he brought the blade around for a killing strike. However he was stopped as Aberforth caught Harry's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder causing harry to drop his wand.

"Pretty quick for an old guy." Harry quipped as he turned and leapt for his wand. Only to be stopped as a chair hit him in the head.

"You should consider fighting the muggle way Harry, much more versatile." Aberforth stated as he came to stand between Harry and his wand.



"Have it your way." Harry darted forward and kicked off the wall to the side aiming a punch at Aberforth's head. Aberforth caught the blow and tossed Harry over his shoulder again. Harry groaned as he slammed into a table breaking it. Harry charged forward with a kick aimed at his opponents head. Once more the attack was caught and redirected only this time Harry rolled with the throw and landed behind Aberforth before bouncing off his other foot and kicking Aberforth in the head.

"You learn fast Harry." Aberforth mused as he rubbed his head. Harry darted forward, but was hit by a summoned chair and landed face first in front of Aberforth. "Your so set on hurting others that you only hurt yourself." Aberforth said sadly. "Come on Harry, this isn't all your father has taught you is it?"

"You wanna see what my father taught me?" Harry growled. He thrust his palm out casting his own banishing charm. The wood panels in the floor in front of Harry ripped up with the force of the charm. Aberforth countered by swinging his hand upward diverting the energy flow and sending the charm into the ceiling.

"Oh dear." Aberforth muttered as the ceiling began to crack and splinter. He turned to escape when Harry rushed forward wand in hand, spell blade flashing. Aberforth countered instantly with his own red gold spell blade, gold sparks flashed as the blades met before Harry suddenly turned and slashed a sink with his blade sending water spraying over Aberforth. Harry darted across the room and leapt through the window.

"ACCIO!" Harry shouted. Just as the roof collapsed Ron's unconscious body came sliding out of the open door coming to a stop next to Harry.

"What happened?" Ron groaned. "Did we win?"

"No." Harry whispered as multiple apparition cracks were heard around them.

"Very impressive Harry, but not good enough." Aberforth said as he walked up in front of the two. Several Order members quickly surrounded them all brandishing wands. "When we set this trap we planned on eliminating one of Voldemorts top Death Eaters. We never planned on dealing with a couple of students. Perhaps Voldemort is taking me lightly. Oh well we have a job to do." Just as Aberforth pointed his wand at Harry and Ron, a dark cloud of smoke blew through the area. The assembled Order members gasped as the smoke cleared and revealed Voldemorts second in command, the Dark Lord Bane standing before them.

"You didn't think you guys were the only ones who could set a trap did you?" He whispered darkly.

"Using your own son as bait James that's a new low even for you." Sirius spat.

"Anything worth doing is worth doing right." Bane mused as he heard someone step up behind him.

"It's ten against one foul monster, and now that I Gilderoy Lockhart am here your chances are slim to none." Proclaimed a tall blonde wizard. As several Order members began whispering amongst themselves about how they thought Lockhart was supposed to be on lookout duty.



"I'd offer you the chance to join me Sirius, but I know your to stubborn for that." Bane said staring into Sirius's eyes ignoring Lockhart.

"This ends here James, I won't let you turn my godson into a monster." Sirius said looking at Harry.

"What I turn my son into is none of your business." Bane growled.

"I demand you surrender to our superior numbers villainous cur." Lockhart shouted. Bane glared over his shoulder. Suddenly Lockhart shuddered and collapsed as he was bombarded by images of his death at the hands of Lord Bane. Quickly all the Order members fearfully trained their wands on Bane.

"He does make a point about the numbers though." Bane muttered. He slammed his palm on the ground and immediately inferi sprouted from the ground.

The Order quickly descended into chaos as the mindless zombies attacked. Harry distinctly heard the screams of Lockhart as his body was ripped apart. Spell fire flashed across the area. Sirius burned several in front of him and took aim at Bane as he stood calmly with his arms crossed.

"Heads up padfoot, I think I hear thunder." Bane smirked as he pointed his finger up. Sirius looked just in time to see several massive bolts of lightning strike the ground. The lightning struck with such ferocity that the resulting blasts flung several Order members into the air. Sirius landed in a heap next to Aberforth.

"We have to retreat Sirius." Sirius nodded and whistled, almost as one the order apparated away.

"We'll talk about your failure later Harry." Bane growled as he turned to look at Harry for the first time since he arrived. "Get back to the castle. Your mother will have a fit if you miss class." Bane muttered the last part to himself as he walked off. Harry and Ron made their way back to the dorms in silence. Harry laid back in bed and tried to forget the screams of a man being eaten alive by inferi.


End file.
